


套路 第三十七章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 1月11日全和谐章节已补全 抱歉前面漏了几章 按时间顺序看比较乱 请点开任意一篇标题上方带下划线的小字“套路”进入系列 就可以看到按章节顺序排列好的文了 谢谢大家_(:з」∠)_套路 第三十七章





	套路 第三十七章

叶惺从下午回来开始就被冷落在一旁，心里很是憋屈。  
顾连森整个人都钻进了书桌底下，收拾书桌内侧面的收纳空间里的东西。叶惺盯着他撅在外面的屁股，气得牙都痒了，心里已经想好了搬家之后一百种在床上整治小卷毛的法子，想得正高兴，浑然没注意到顾连森已经从桌子底下退了出来，手里还拿着一个塑料盒。  
“叶惺……叶惺！”  
“啊？”  
“这一套光盘是你的吗？”  
叶惺接过来顾连森手上的塑料盒，盒子里面装了四盒光盘，但光盘盒子的封面都被抽走了，只在外面贴了个便签，最上面那盘的便签用英文写着“医院记录一”。  
叶惺摇头，说：“不是我的，没见过这东西。是不是你把你们科的手术录像带回来了？”  
“不是吧，我又不上临床，要手术录像干什么。”顾连森挠了挠那头小卷毛，又说：“我从角落那里翻出来的，这书桌我就没怎么用过，今天才发现那里还有个小抽屉，有可能是卖我书桌的那个哥们落下的。”  
顾连森的书桌是在Q群上收来的，买回来之后就没在家里看过书。这张书桌对于网瘾少年来说唯的一用处就是用来放他的笔记本打游戏，而叶惺来了之后他连打游戏的地方都变成暖桌旁了，这书桌已经被弃置许久了。  
叶惺打开盒子，把四盒光盘都取出来，发现下面的第二盘虽然写着医院记录二，第三盘第四盘却写着办公室记录一和二。叶惺顿悟，见顾连森没看见下面两盒标签的不同，立刻把剩下的三盒都放回盒子里，一脸严肃，说：“要不你播一下看看是什么东西吧，万一真的是重要的记录文件，你也好及时还给别人。”  
顾连森想起那位哥们卖书桌的时候那热情洋溢的样子，点了点头。

顾连森把光盘放进了自己的笔记本电脑里，盘腿在暖桌旁坐下，正要运行，叶惺却走过来，在他身后环抱着他，也坐下了。顾连森一脸疑惑，不就是看看是不是手术录像么？用得着两个人一起看吗？  
他正想说话，叶惺就把下巴顶了顶他的肩，催促他快打开。  
顾连森只好把视频打开了。为了方便叶惺看清楚，还开了全屏，把耳机也拔了，开了公放。  
视频开始，一群护士正围在一起汇报病人情况。顾连森不大能听懂专业名词，只听明白了护士长说那都几个是行动不便的病人。他忍不住问：“岛国的教学录像都是从护士查房开始录的吗？”  
“不知道啊，我也没看过。这可能是护士的教学视频吧。”叶惺的声音带着笑意，但顾连森没有察觉，点点头，有点好奇岛国护士的操作流程，便认真地看着视频。  
护士长带着几个年轻的护士，来到了一个很年轻的男人的身旁。简单交代了几句病情之后，便带着其他护士走了，只留下了一个很年轻的小护士。  
那位小护士简单地问候了几句，那男人就说不舒服，顾连森也没听懂他说的是哪里不舒服，只见小护士战战兢兢地放下查房日历，上前就把男人的裤子脱了下来。  
这是插尿管的教学？可是尿管呢？

 

顾连森一脸懵逼地看着小护士把男人的下`身撸直，撩开裙摆就骑了上去，这才猛然醒悟。  
去他的教学视频，这分明就是岛国动作片！

 

这也不能怪顾连森发现得太晚，他真的是见得太少。顾宅男虽然不是说没有看过小电影，但因为他第一次看的印象太过深刻，那惨烈的经历导致他对小电影都有了心理阴影。  
那是他初三的时候。班里的不少毛头小子都迈入了青春期，个子开始飞快地窜着，雄性荷尔蒙分泌旺盛，整天都像是有用不完的精力。顾连森那时刚刚进入了变声期，个子没长多少，但是该发育的地方都开始发育了。  
有一天午休，顾连森趴在桌子上午睡时被尿憋醒，迷迷糊糊爬起来去上厕所。结果一进厕所，就看见班上六七个男生围在洗手台旁边，鬼鬼祟祟地不知道在干什么。见有人进来，一群小伙子全都吓了一跳，看清楚是顾连森，才松了口气，纷纷起哄，把正要去便池放水的顾连森给抓了过去。  
“顾连森！今天的事情你可要保密啊！做兄弟的讲义气才把好东西拿出来分享给你们，可别去举报我啊。”他们班的体育委员揽着他的肩膀说道。体育委员从初二就开始长个，现在已经将近一米八，比当时的顾连森高了整整一个头，顾连森被他按着，完全动弹不得，被迫抬头看他们放在洗手台上的国产山寨手机上播的小电影。  
那小小的屏幕上映着两具白花花交缠在一起的肉｀体，当时的小电影是真.AV画质，但模糊带来的朦胧美加上女｀优的呻吟，让一群青春躁动的小伙子热血沸腾。顾连森是第一次看小电影，心里的躁动也不是没有，但更多的是一肚子的尿意，加上男厕所的味道实在是难闻，他挣了挣，说：“放开我，我要去厕所。”  
“哟，咱们小小森这么快就憋不住了？”体育委员笑得一脸猥琐，伸出手捏了捏顾连森的小兄弟。那个年纪的男生玩闹时互相捏对方的下`体也是很平常的事情，顾连森平时虽然不介意，但是现在他的下`身本来就因为尿急憋得半硬，现在被捏了几下，那青涩的地方立刻就完全硬了起来。  
“哟，很硬啊。”  
“放手！”顾连森一声怒吼，结果那六七个男生听了体育委员的话都来了劲，按着他，个个都贱笑着伸手去揉他的小兄弟。  
等他们终于放开手，顾连森的肚子已经涨到了极点。他冲进了隔间，摔上了门，顾不得门外猥琐的笑声，连忙把自己被刺激到硬得不行的家伙掏出来，但是因为太硬了半天都尿不出来。隔间里的味道更是熏人，他难受得很，咬咬牙，狠狠地掐了自己的小兄弟一把，疼得小兄弟软了，眼泪也掉下来了，才终于尿了出来。  
从那以后，顾连森对小电影都产生了心理阴影。大学时，林誉曾经在宿舍公放过小电影，和两个室友一起欢快地撸着管。而顾连森看到那交缠的白花花的肉｀体，就想起了男厕所的恶臭，以及膀胱都憋得要炸裂的痛苦。

 

见他看个小电影都能走神，叶惺低下头，轻轻咬着顾连森的耳垂。顾连森的耳朵很敏感，一下子就回过神来，咬牙切齿地说：“你…你是不是早就知道这是A片了！”  
“我不知道啊，这又不是我的碟。”叶惺一脸无辜，但顾连森连一个标点符号都不信了。  
顾连森想把小电影给关了，却发现自己不知道从什么时候开始被叶惺用手脚牢牢地缠着，挣都挣不动，顿时就想起当年被体育委员按着不能动的感觉，吼道：“放开我！”  
见他情绪激动，叶惺松开手，放他的手自由活动，却拧过他的头，逼迫他和自己接吻。  
叶惺的吻很轻柔，带着安抚的意味，亲了一会，顾连森渐渐平静了下来。叶惺的手却握住了顾连森的下`身，说：“宝宝，你看片看了这么久竟然都没硬？”  
“我……”顾连森满脸通红，正想辩解，叶惺就把舌头伸了进去。  
这次的吻变得凶狠霸道，房间里一时只剩下唇舌交缠的水声和还没停下的岛国片里的喘息声。  
“嗯。现在硬了。”叶惺放开他，满意地说。


End file.
